Archive:Team - 2 Man Gloom
Uses a bonder and a Sliver perma to farm The Greater Darkness in Ravenheart Gloom. Sliver Perma prof=A/E sha=12+1+3 earthm=12 dead=3of SwiftnessParadoxFormSignetArmorBattle Standard of HonorUral's Hammer!"Recall/build Equipment * Full Radiant and Attunement Runes * Weapon with 20% longer enchants and extra energy, such as a Totem Axe or Earth Staff will do. Variants * Intensity for "By Ural's Hammer!". * Shadow of Haste for Recall. Bonder prof=Mo/Me ins=7 hea=10+3 pro=9+1+3 div=4+3Martyrof InscriptionsSignetof DevotionSuccorMendingSpiritBond/build prof=Mo/N Blood=11 hea=10+3 pro=9+1+3 div=4+3of Bloodof DevotionSignetRebirthSuccorMendingVeilBond/build Equipment * Attunement Runes * Radiant Armor Usage * If using hero, be sure to disable the last 4 skills. Maintain enchants on permasin. * Maintain Mantra of Inscriptions and spam Blessed Signet to keep up energy. * Use Martyr to remove conditions from permasin because of Aura of Thorns. * If using OoB, spam OoB and Blessed Signet, using Signet of Devotion to keep health up. * Flag hero at points indicated on map. Usage * Cast Recall on the bonder. * Have the bonder cast his enchantments. * Take quest from the Voice of Whisperers. * If using a hero, flag him to the corner. * Cast and maintain Shadow Form. Point I * Run out to the Order of Whispers with Shadow Form maintained properly. * Wait for them to die * Pull all the enemies to the right of the cave exit. * Bonder runs out to the safe zone to the left marked on the map. * After bonder is far enough away, remove Recall. * Pull the group so the rest of your group gets to point 2. Point 2 * Outside the cave, pull all the non-quest enemies away from the mouth of the cave but do not kill them. * Flag your hero inside the cave, this will activate the quest and the Whisperers will say something. * Wait for all the enemies to spawn, keeping them separate from the group you aggroed earlier. * Maintain Shadow Form while the quest enemies spawn. * After they have all spawned, use the first mob to kill them. * Cast Ebon Battle Standard of Honor->Sliver Armor->"By Ural's Hammer!" to kill them. * Use Lightbringer Signet to maintain energy. * Rinse and repeat until all enemies dead and the quest finishes. * Have your bonder run to the next safe zone and lose the aggro of your group. * Run to the last purple point. That is where your group will stand the rest of the run. Point 3 & 4 * Run in and take down the enemies around the rift so it can be destroyed. * Cast Ebon Battle Standard of Honor->Sliver Armor->"By Ural's Hammer!" to kill them. * Use Lightbringer Signet to maintain energy. * At point 4, there should be popups. Be careful as you take them out * Go back to the safe spot. * Complete quest. * Take next quest. * Complete quest. Point 5 * Kill all the enemies. * Be aware of popups. * Cast Ebon Battle Standard of Honor->Sliver Armor->"By Ural's Hammer!" to kill them. * Use Lightbringer Signet to maintain energy. * Grab your gems. * If you are running it, get cash before killing the Darkness. Videos Shows the first 2 points. Uses Intensity instead of By Ural's Hammer. See Also There is a more detailed guide here. The password is: Braxton619.